Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for administering geo-tracking solutions and routing users from point to point in a geographical location and, more particularly, to geo-tracking user progress by means of tracking user location by tracking and storing waypoints of the user to develop a “return home” path for the user and additional services described herein.
Description of the Related Art
Modern communication devices have substantial compute capacity. This compute capacity allows GPS tracking and other mapping capabilities to be installed on the device. The device may house a collection of operating elements for managing the operations of the system and applications. For example, the device may have different applications running on a single or multiple operating systems (OS). The devices are OS agnostic and the use of applications and APIs that call on other applications is a common use case for functions. Conventional use of mapping services determines an “A to B” route to ensure that a user arrives at their intended destination. The mapping services provide open loop directional data and none provide a service ensuring a route has been “pre-seeded” so as to build a digital path of routes taken, preferred routes, and routes that return the user to the initial destination. Also, there is no integration with social media that allows users to use other's experiences and history to ascertain routings and points of interest.
Conventional methods of mapping of systems can include routine, commonly used paths and the safest, most accurate return route as chosen by the user, generally working from predetermined lists of waypoints and predetermined routing or outcomes. Conventional methods for directing the performance of the tracking and/or tasks by users, however, can result in inefficient accomplishment of the return routes and return route tasks that will result in not being able to return to the initial starting point or any point.